1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the display device, and more particularly, to a display device with improved display quality and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, techniques of improving the display quality of a display device by inserting interpolated frames obtained by compensating for the motion of an object among original frames have been developed. In these techniques, if image information regarding, for example, sixty original frames, is given, image information regarding sixty interpolated frames may be additionally provided, thereby providing an image having a total of 120 frames.
These techniques involve estimating the motion of an object by extracting a motion vector, e.g., these techniques involve searching a previous frame for the best display block match for each display block of a current frame, extracting a plurality of motion vectors corresponding to motion information between the previous frame and the current frame, generating a number of motion-compensated interpolated frames based on the motion vectors, and inserting the interpolated frames among a number of original frames.
However, the insertion of interpolated frames among original frames of an image may cause deterioration in display quality, especially when the image includes a plurality of moving objects or an object that suddenly appears in or disappears from the image. In such cases, the insertion of interpolated frames with motion vector derived images may cause blurring between the discreet moving objects or may extend the display of an image beyond its intended length.